


the quest for a dragon ball

by sherry019008



Category: Disney Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry019008/pseuds/sherry019008





	the quest for a dragon ball

In a far faraway kingdom lives a prince. His name is Prince Philip. He is young, handsome, and tall. Most importantly, he is brave and loyal. Upon his twenty years of age, his Father, the King, sends him out on a quest for a dragon ball in China. The king believes that the holy magical treasure can strengthen the power of his kingdom and can realize wishes. Therefore, Prince Philip sets out on his journey with his troops in a fleet for the Far East. The armed men are in high morale. They want to claim the holy treasure for their own country and glorify the King. The Prince, too, is of the very bravery and leadership to guide his men through this battle. They are longing for a war. It is high time for them to be devoted to their homeland. Throughout the sea trip, it is altogether going quite peacefully except for a few big wavy times. They don’t lose any of their men. After a month or so, they set foot on China, with exquisite arms. They come from a western country, with advanced techniques in artillery compared with that in the East. They bring with them guns, fires, and some horses. Among the steeds, the one most stand-out would be no-doubt the steed of Prince Philip. The beautiful steed is white, strong, and loyal to his master. He is the Prince’s best friend too. The troops has harbored their ships already, and they march to the capital center. On the other side, the Chinese Emperor, having learnt of the news of war, has already made preparation for defense. The Chinese side also set out their army to fight against the Western armed forces. It seems that one can already smell the taste of blood. A war is simmering. Big fight between two forces is ready to begin at any moment. One worth to be mentioned, though, is that the Emperor has the slightest idea of how strong the western forces is. The modern weapons and, perhaps, tactics in wars as well are really crucial in the key in winning the battle. But, the result is not known yet since the China army has outnumbered Prince Philip’s. The number of soldiers of China army is twice the number more than Prince Philip. So, it is hard to say which side is going to win. A fine war is getting to be ignited. We shall wait and see.   
 


End file.
